


Almost broken but not quite there yet

by Punky12345678



Category: Star Wars the clone wars 2008 all media types
Genre: Healing, Jango is a good dad, M/M, Rex and Echo are good bros, mentioned child abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 11:10:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punky12345678/pseuds/Punky12345678
Summary: Fin fett hasn’t had an easy life living with his abusive mother, then she dies in a car crash and he’s going to go live with his dad. Let the healing  commence .





	Almost broken but not quite there yet

Have you ever felt like your life had no meaning, like if you jumped of a cliff no one would notice? I felt like that most of my life, my parents divorced when I was very young and while my brothers got to live with my dad I somehow got stuck with my mother. 

My mother was not a nice woman, just one of the menny reasons my dad had left. She was always drunk, forgot to feed me and all the usual stuff.

She also had really strict rules. The least of which boarded on neglectful to abusive and the worst were definitely torture. I wasn’t allowed to speak to anyone unless she approved it, which she never did. Talking in general was forbidden, I’d get a beating every time I spoke without being asked a question. But the worst part was when she’d let her friend’s play with m.

“Now be a good boy until mummy comes home.” She’d croon before leaving, whoever was supervising him would smile not so sweetly and I knew it would be one of those nights. I couldn’t say no, they would tell my mother and she would bring out the wip.

I thought it would never end, that I’d never get a break, then it happened.

It was one of the rare times I’d been left alone at home and there’d been a Knock at the door and like mother had beaten me into doing on instinct I opened it.

“Hello sir, how may I help you?” I greeted, mother wasn’t home so I could talk freely.

“Are you Fin Fett?” The Officer asked.

“Yes sir.” I nodded, then the officer delivered the best news of my life.

“There was an accident, your mother’s dead.”


End file.
